


Broken promises

by aneternalmiddle



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle
Summary: A story about the day Alicia found out she was pregnant. What was her reaction like? Was she afraid, happy, sad, angry? What about German, how did he reacted?
Relationships: Germán/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Broken promises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promessas quebradas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380341) by [aneternalmiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle). 



> Hey, everyone.  
> Right now I'm just so much in love with Alicia Sierra that I can't seem to think about anything else.  
> Please be aware that english is not my language and I don't have a beta reader, so you're free to correct me as long as you're respectful.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic.

Two lines: positive.

And just like that, as simple as those two lines, Alicia realized her life was about to change.

Completely.

A lonely tear leaves her eyes and lands on her hands, making her realize she’s been crying. And this perception scares her even more, because she’s not the crying type.

Never.

But here she was, crying over two lines in a piece of plastic.

Stopping to think about it, the truth is that being a mother has never been in her plans. She has never dreamt about motherhood, like other women. She has never stared at babies and imagined how would hers be. She has never had the curiosity of knowing how it is to grow a life inside or how must this motherly love they all talk about feel.

Until the moment she met German.

The most handsome, intelligent and attentive man she got to know in her whole life. And he made grow in her feelings and desires that she’s never had before.

He made her perspectives change.

Suddenly, everything she always struggled to achieve and dreamed in reaching didn’t make so much sense anymore. Her time in Academy, her job as an inspector, being recognized, well, suddenly it wasn’t everything anymore.

Was she losing herself? Losing herself for a man?

She stares again at the two lines, sight still blurred from the tears, takes a deep breath, although her breathing is still shaky, and tries to remember that no, German is not just a man.

He is the only man that sends butterflies in her stomach even after being together for years. He is the only man that laughs at her when she’s angry. He is the only one that hugs her and makes the whole world disappear in his arms.

And he, unlike her, is crazy about children.

He is always messing with her about their children, about who they will look like and about how good of a mother she will be, contrary to what she herself believes.

And, often, these jokes end in small discussions. She saying that she wasn’t made for that and he saying that he couldn’t imagine living a life without being a father.

In the end, the discussions arising from those jokes always end in bed, with her resting in his arms and him commenting that she plays tough but she can’t take a day without risking it all in the baby factory ;)

She scoffs at the memories, but soon the smile gives way to a frown. Her head is racing and the worries and fears are louder already.

How’s her police career going to be? How could she become a mother? Would she become that kind of woman she hates so much? Those who only talk about their children and leave everything behind in order to be with them, as if their world disappeared out of nowhere and all that matters is their offspring.

It took her breath away just to imagine.

A sound of door closing is what interrupts this storm of thoughts and promptly a voice paralyzes all the voices inside her head. “ _Hola, cariño_ , I’m home.”

She quickly gets up from the bed and runs to the bathroom to try to hide the test. The test, in fact, because the other two positives are still lying on the sink.

She shoves it inside the first drawer she sees and when she turns around to go meet him in the living room, she stumbles into him, who was already at the bathroom door.

“Hey.” He smiles at her, but she doesn’t correspond the smile because her countenance shows surprise, fear even.

“Hi.” She says and tries to leave the bathroom without meeting his eyes, but he knows her as no one and can see right through her mask. Besides, he doesn’t even have to look at her face to know that she had been crying, her voice gives her away.

“Alicia.” He calls worried, but she ignores it and continues walking into the room as if looking for something to occupy herself with. “Why are you crying, Ali. What happened?”

“I’m not crying.” She keeps speaking without facing him.

“ _Cariño_ , I know you. What happened? Was it something at work?”

“No. Nothing happened at work.” She answers angrily, but the truth is that the tears are already blurring her vision again and she knows it is a matter of seconds before her face is covered by it.

Without thinking twice, he approaches her and wraps her in a hug. That’s all it takes for her to finally collapse in tears and sobs. He, without understanding anything, tries to comfort her by hugging her and kissing her hair, whispering that everything is going to be fine, but the truth is that in all these years together he has never seen her like this, which makes him nervous and worried.

“ _Mi amor_ , what happened? You’re making me nervous, please, what is going on?” He asks afflicted.

Suddenly, images from the past weeks flash through his mind like lightning, illuminating the darkness and startling wherever it goes. He remembers her fatigue from days ago, remembers seeing her wrinkle her nose at the food in one of the restaurants she loves the most and also remembers the couple of times he saw her throwing up in the last week. So, as two and two are four, his thoughts led him to believe that she was sick and it was damn serious.

“Are you alright?” He asks, this time holding the redhead’s face in his hands, looking for her eyes.

“No.” She whispers and cries again in his arms, sobbing even more than before, if possible.

“Alicia, you need to tell me what’s going on.” He says, taking her away from his arms a little so he can meet her eyes again. “I’m serious, _cariño_ , whatever it is, we are going to get through this together, but first I need to know what the hell is happening.”

She takes a deep and still erratic breath and starts walking towards the bathroom, her hands in his, and only stops when she is in front of the drawer that hides the positive tests. She then opens the drawer, takes the tests, puts it on the sink and looks at him anxiously, as if those pieces of plastic make perfect sense and explained everything that was happening.

And yes, it does make perfect sense. When your head is not racing, bombarding your mind with awful scenarios. Which is his case.

Soon, he frowns in obvious doubt and shrugs, but when he looks at her, she is already crying again. And he doesn’t get it. He really doesn’t get it.

“What?” He asks already impatient with the whole situation.

“How what?!” She asks, her once choked voice giving way to a notable and imminent irritation. “Positives. All the three!"

And, like a snap of a finger, he finally understands it.

His first reaction is to breathe, loud and deep. He puts his hands on his knees as if the weight of the world has just been lifted off his back and all he can do is sigh with relieve, it is even comical.

“You’re pregnant?” He asks at once, a silly smile already taking over his features.

She watches the whole scene and her first reaction is to get angry.

“Are you happy?” She inquires deadly serious.

“I…” But now he is the one speechless, what is new for the both of them.

“German, I hate you!” She practically growls those words and leaves the bathroom.

He looks at the tests again and feels like his heart is going to come out of his mouth at any given moment, this time for a completely different reason.

He's ecstatic.

"Alicia." He goes back to the room and watches her. " _Mi amor_ , come here."

"No." She responds and crosses her arms, her gaze trying to focus on anything but her husband.

"Let's talk." He asks as he approaches her.

"Talk about what? I'm fucked!”

He laughs openly this time, receiving an almost murderous look from her.

"And why is that?"

“You know I never wanted that. How could this happen?" She says without realizing that he is already by her side.

He takes her hands and faces her. As if to embrace her, he approaches slowly and whispers in her ear, "Do you really want me to explain how it happened?"

He knows very well what he is doing. He knows he is poking the bear, but to hell with it because seeing her all mad is one of his favorite pastimes. Because he knows it doesn't take long for him to take that pose off her.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!!!" She screams suddenly.

He laughs shamelessly, "And I love you, I love you so much."

She looks at him and makes a face, as if she is mocking him.

But the truth is, he doesn't care. Her threats and grimaces and tantrums don't affect him at all. Then, as most of the time, he simply ignores this type of reaction and entwines his fingers with hers, coming closer again. "You are pregnant." He whispers this time, as if he's telling her a secret.

She just nods, her eyes finally immersed in his.

"You are pregnant." He speaks again, trying to convince himself that this is real.

"Yes." She answers, but he can hardly hear her, since this time she is back in his arms, practically crying on his shoulder.

He understands her reaction. He never thought it would be different. When he met her, he knew what her intentions and needs were and a child was never in her plans.

He knew that.

But he also knew that despite everything she says, deep down, she also wants to live this new life and that's exactly what scares her. The fact that she wants the things she never wanted before.

He would never force her to do something she didn't want to and she knows that. Therefore, he understands her reaction, because he knows that the possibility of terminating this pregnancy would never occur to her. That is, all this reaction, all this crying is due to the changes that she feels in her body now, but mainly in her mind.

They are doing it. And he couldn't be happier.

"I love you so, so, so much." He says while holding her.

"Me too." She whispers tearfully.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother." He says and she just scoffs. “We are going to do this together, _cariño_. Both of us."

And so, everything is resolved. As always, in his arms the whole world disappears and she is sure that, as long as she has him by her side, everything will be fine and she will never be alone.

The air soon changes and what fills the environment is their love. Soon he is filling her with kisses, with hugs, spinning her in his arms until she is dizzy.

He continues to kiss and caress her in the exact spots he knows drive her crazy, but she interrupts it, "You're grounded, you're not touching me for the next nine months." She threatens.

He just laughs and shrugs. "Okay, if you say so."

They play a little more, tease each other and moments later he pushes her on the bed and when they realize it, he is already covering her body with kisses, her clothes are already being removed... and, yes, she’s already anxious for anticipation until she realizes that she herself has not taken her threat seriously even for a fucking day.

_That's why he doesn't take me seriously._

"Stop, stop, stop." She speaks fast, still breathless, and pushes him a little away from her, leaving her hands between them as a form of barrier, because she needs a barrier, "I told you, you are grounded."

And again, he just laughs. "Sure, sure."

"Good night." She says, turning her back on him, unconsciously snuggling into his arms.

"Good night." He says and kisses the back of her neck and whispers the last words, " _Mis amores_."

He doesn't need to see it to know that she had rolled her eyes at that last sentence.

A few minutes pass, he realizes that her breathing is almost constant, signaling that she was about to sleep, but he can't help himself, "I can't sleep... can’ts stop thinking about our baby."

She responds with a simple "Not my problem" and in the next few seconds she is already asleep.

And so, the dawn comes and he can't sleep.

He's already looking forward for everything. For all the moments they are going to live together. Life with her is an adventure. She is the bossiest woman he knows, the toughest and, at the same time, the most sensitive and kind woman in the world when he is around.

If he is sure of one thing, it is that this pregnancy is going to kill one of them. He smiles at the thought. He just doesn't know who yet, but he also doesn't care, as he is eager to live each moment with her.

Little did he know.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what you think? Did you like it?  
> Should I write more? Leave me comments telling me your thoughts, I really appreciate all of them.  
> Beijos,  
> B.


End file.
